An Unexpected Family
by tinkerbellandthesexshark
Summary: An unplanned pregnancy with a boy who chose music over her... And just when she least expects it, the boy she thought hated her, steps up. Puckleberry!
1. Reality's a Bitch

A/N: Hi! It's Sparkelee & Je m'appelle Bodet writing collectively as "Tinkbellandthesexshark"

This is our first story, and obviously, it's all about the Puckleberry! First chapter is co-written and after that, my partner in crime will take all the odd numbered chapters and I will be taking the even numbered ones.

We'd love to hear what you think, so please, review away!

An Unexpected Family

Chapter 1: Reality's a Bitch

Puck glanced at the time on his phone as he made his way to his truck, guitar slung over his back.

5:15. He was exhausted. Glee practice ran late that day. Typically, they were out by 4:00 tops. But not this time. Nope, Rachel needed to express herself and her sorrow, and that cost him an extra hour.

He adjusted his sunglasses as he approached his beat up Chevy pickup. No sooner had he tossed his back pack into the bed of his truck when he heard the very distinct sound of a person upchucking.

Despite his overwhelming fatigue, his curiosity got the better of him. He strode around the back of his vehicle and followed the sound to the dumpsters about 40 feet away.

Puck's eyebrows hit his hairline when he laid eyes on the girl tossing her cookies.

Rachel Berry. The very girl who's existence he'd just been cursing.

He took a hesitant step forward. She still hadn't noticed him yet.

Rachel braced herself up against the dumpster as her stomach rolled again and she bent at the waist and let go of her lunch.

She hated throwing up. Not only was it insanely disgusting but it wasn't good for her throat or her voice. Lately, however, her body hadn't really cared about her ability to sing. All it seemed to care about was relieving her of all of her meals.

The petite brunette pulled in a big gulp of air and shuddered out a sigh. She felt clammy and shaky, which was essentially exactly how she'd been feeling for the past two weeks.

"Berry?"

Rachel felt her skin go cold and she froze in her current position. Well, at least, she tried to freeze.

Apparently she'd eaten more for lunch then she'd realized.

He supposed he could have probably stepped forward, held her hair, maybe patted her back, but well, it was Berry, and he wasn't sure if she wanted him anywhere near her, especially since he'd contributed to the demise of her relationship with Jesse. So instead, he just stood there.

A few agonizing moments later and Rachel was able to right herself. She pulled a bottle of Figi water from her purse, swilled it around in her mouth and spit it out as discreetly and ladylike as possible.

"Noah." She greeted coolly.

He shifted from one foot to the other, eyeing her pale face and dark rimmed eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked at last, not really sure why he even bothered, probably just pure curiosity again.

"Nothing. I'm fine, just a bit under the weather." She replied as she attempted to move around him.

He raised his eyebrows and moved to stop her.

"Dude, you like, never get sick. You tell us that all the time." He pointed out.

She gulped. "I'm FINE Noah. Truly. Just the good old stomach flu, I'm certain of it."

He cocked his head as a thought popped into his mind.

"What're the umm, the symptoms?" He questioned cautiously, wondering if she'd actually tell him.

She shot him an incredulous look. "Since when are you my physician?" She shot back defensively.

"I'm no doctor. I'm just asking. You said you wanted to be friends. And after what's been happening to your crazy ass lately, I figured you could use one." He replied, his tone even and neutral and not at all revealing of his true reason for asking.

She softened. Normally she'd have been more skeptical of his intentions, but he wasn't wrong, she did need friends.

"I throw up a lot," Rachel said softly. "And my skin feels clammy. Sometimes, the smell or taste of something makes my stomach upset," she finally admitted, her voice raspy with emotion.

Puck felt his stomach drop to his feet. Quinn had experienced all of these things, and she was eight months pregnant and carrying his child. Which could only mean….

"Rach," he finally managed to choke out. "Are you a…a v-virgin?"

Rachel turned her fierce gaze to him and her face reddened in anger. "Noah Puckerman, how dare you! I-"

"I think maybe, you might be pregnant," Puck blurted out, interrupting Rachel's tantrum.

Rachel froze for a moment before she sighed and her head dropped in embarrassment. She'd pretty much come to the same realization a few days ago after the vomiting had continued, but kept praying that she was wrong. "I know," she whispered as she felt tears fill her eyes. "I just keep hoping that I'm not, though…that I'm wrong and I'll wake up and everything will be okay."

Puck knew this feeling all too well. When he'd heard Quinn was pregnant, he felt like his one chance to get out of Lima had been taken away. Now, he spent his days trying to convince Quinn to let him keep their baby girl, but that was a different story. "Whose is it?" He wanted to know. He couldn't help himself when he asked, but he was positive he knew whose it was.

She couldn't help it, her emotions were high and she just sort of snapped. "It's Jesse's. Who else's would it be?" She asked bitterly, referring to his situation with Quinn and Finn.

Puck bit back a growl. He knew a personal attack when he heard it.

"Whatever, Berry," he said, turning around to walk away. His attempt to help had turned on him, as it always did. He wasn't going to stick around for round two.

"Noah! Wait, I-"

Puck cut her off for the second time that day. This time, it wasn't because he couldn't hold in his thoughts anymore. It was because he was tired of Rachel Berry turning on the people that were trying to be decent her. He knew she was upset from the realization that she was, in fact, pregnant, but he was tired and he honestly couldn't find it in him to put up with her crazy anymore.

"Fuck this," he snarked, ignoring her pleas as he got into his truck and sped off.

Rachel finally let the tears she'd been holding in slide down her cheeks. She'd managed to throw up everything she'd ever eaten, get the second opinion she hadn't really wanted, but somehow needed to hear before she could accept reality, and piss off the only person that ever bothered to show any real interest in her outside of glee.

Now, Rachel realized she had several things to look forward to. First, she got to experience "morning sickness" (what a cruelly named condition) at all hours of the day, something she was already looking forward to. Then, she got to see Noah at glee practice every day, which made her thank her lucky stars they were such good friends and on great terms. Also, she couldn't wait to tell the father of her child, Jesse St. James, that she was expecting and the baby was his. They'd had a wonderful meeting after he'd gone back to Vocal Adrenaline, which made Rachel think about how much she just _loved_ eggs.

And let's for forget the best part. She had to tell her fathers, who she knew would be overjoyed with the fact that their sixteen year old daughter, who they'd invested massive time and money into over the course of her entire life to ensure her success as an actress, singer, and dancer, was pregnant and was probably going to be stuck in Lima for the rest of her life since she didn't have the heart to give up her child. She knew they'd be so proud of her and couldn't wait for them to welcome the change with open arms and warms hearts.

Yeah, right… And Rachel Berry was Idina Menzel.

A/N: So we'd love to hear your thoughts. Next chapter will be by me, SparkELee. So be on the lookout!


	2. Face the Truth

A/N: Hi! It's Sparkelee & Je m'appelle Bodet writing collectively as "Tinkbellandthesexshark"

This is our first story, and obviously, it's all about the Puckleberry! First chapter is co-written and after that, my partner in crime will take all the odd numbered chapters and I will be taking the even numbered ones.

We'd love to hear what you think, so please, review away!

An Unexpected Family

Chapter 2: Face the Truth

Rachel gazed critically into the mirror in front of her. Obviously she wasn't showing just yet but she was convinced she looked different.

Her doctor's appointment had only proven her (and Noah's) earlier suspicion. She was indeed pregnant.

As if on cue, the bile rose in throat and she stepped to the toilet and vomited the remains of her dinner into the porcelain bowl.

She rose and stared at herself in disgust. She reached over and flushed the evidence down the toilet. Rachel couldn't help but feel like she was flushing the rest of her life down the toilet as well.

Telling her fathers would be interesting. She suspected they'd have mixed feelings. Why mixed feelings? Because technically, Rachel wasn't supposed to be able to have children.

Some years earlier, Rachel had dealt with some pretty serious problems that had resulted in doctors declaring her barren. Truth be told, Rachel had been OK with that diagnosis. She'd always had big dreams and up until this point, hadn't decided whether or not kids fit into that dream. And if they did, she'd always figured she'd adopt.

Her fathers had been more devastated than her. Not because they'd miss out on grandchildren, but because they were worried about what she'd miss out on. All her speeches and grand statements had done nothing to convince them otherwise.

And now, here she was, pregnant with the "miracle child".

"Rachel, sweetheart, dessert is on the table!" Her dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

The mere mention of dessert sent her stomach rolling, but by some miracle, she kept it together. After yelling to her father she'd be down momentarily, she splashed some water on her face and fixed her clothes.

Her gait was determined and sure. She was going to approach this like an adult. She had always had an open relationship with her fathers and she wouldn't be terminating it now.

Hiram and Leroy Berry were seated at the kitchen table digging into strawberry cheesecake.

"Have a seat baby." Leroy suggested around a mouthful of the sweet dessert.

She nodded and took her rightful spot. "I have something I'd like to say." She announced after a moment.

The men glanced at each other. Rachel's announcements/proclamations happened fairly regularly so they knew the drill.

Forks paused as the men swallowed their desserts and turned their gaze to their daughter.

"I presume you both recall my diagnosis of being barren some years ago? As it turns out, I am not barren. I am capable of having children." She started, allowing them to absorb the new information before she plowed on with the big announcement.

Hiram cleared his throat. "How did you find out? I know you see Dr. Montgomery frequently. Did she stumble across something? A mis-diagnosis?" He questioned, his tone neutral and calm. He didn't want to show any emotion until he knew his daughter's stance.

"I have been to see her. I guess you could call it a mis-diagnosis. I found out because I'm pregnant." She replied calmly.

Two forks clattered to the table.

Rachel gulped in a heavy breath and waited.

"I was under the impression this wasn't possible." Leroy said needlessly as his eyebrows furrowed.

"We both were. Obviously that's not the case. Rachel, would you please explain exactly what happened?" Hiram asked, his voice a little tight as he struggled to keep his temper in check.

"There's not much to explain. Jesse and I engaged in sexual relations. I requested he be tested for STD's. Once he came back clean, we consummated our relationship. Since I was diagnosed as barren, I felt no need to use a condom. Obviously that was an error on my part but surely you can see how I would come to the conclusion that it was OK."

Both men were silent as they took in this information. This was certainly NOT what they were expecting. It wasn't easy an easy call to make, they both knew that.

"What is it that you feel you should do, Rachel?" Leroy asked carefully, not wanting to anger his daughter. Hell, he wasn't even entirely sure what he wanted her to do.

She gazed down at her hands as she debated her next choice of words. "It feels wrong to terminate my pregnancy. I don't think I could go through with that. And having been given up by my own mother… I just… I might never get this chance again. I think the choice is clear." She fumbled out at last.

Her fathers had suspected this would be her answer. And, as unhappy as they were about the fact that their daughter was pregnant, she made a valid point.

Hiram heaves a heavy sigh and closes his eyes briefly. "We aren't happy about this situation, really, it wasn't exactly what we envisioned for you. But, if this… If this is what you want, we won't stand in your way. You could be right. This may very well be your only chance to have a child and while the circumstances are far from ideal, I suppose you take what you can get." He finished, not feeling one hundred percent sure that this was the right call.

Normally, when her fathers would acquiescence her demands, there was a celebration of sorts on her part.

Not this time. All she managed was a nod and quietly asked if she could be dismissed.

"One last thing. Have you told Jesse?" Leroy called after her.

She froze, her foot hovering above the first step towards the upper level.

"No. I don't see a reason to tell him." She informed them as she turned around to face them.

Both men fixed her with a stern look. "Rachel. You need to tell him. You WILL tell him before this pregnancy is over. If you do not, we will." Hiram told her, his voice cool and steady. He was not kidding.

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. She'd asked for enough tonight.

"OK."

Sleep was not be had that night. She tossed and turned, her body was begging her brain to shut off, just for a few hours.

Finally, when catching any sort of sleep became nothing more than a pipe dream, she slipped from her bed and powered on her laptop.

She had email to send, an apology to make.

She quickly fired her gmail up and without hesitation, typed his name into the TO box.

Date: July 11, 2010, 3:20 AM.

To: Noah Puckerman

From: Rachel Berry

Subject: I'm sorry

Noah,

There are no sufficient words with which to express my deepest apologies for my deplorable behavior.

You were reaching out, as friends often do, and instead of allowing you to assist me, I was snappish and curt. You certainly did not deserve that.

Your assessment was correct. I am, in fact, pregnant. I have decided to complete the pregnancy and keep my child.

At this stage, I've not shared this news with anyone besides my doctor and my fathers. It would be greatly appreciated if you could keep this information to yourself, at least until I have to tell people.

Thank you again for your kindness. It meant quite a lot to me that you cared enough to stop and check on me.

I will see you in class on Monday.

Sincerely,

Rachel B. Berry

She didn't hesitate to tap the "send" button.

Her gaze shifted back to her bed. For some reason, it looked all too inviting.

Before she registered her exhaustion, she was climbing back in bed, pulling the covers over her and falling asleep.

It appeared all she needed to do was attend to her unfinished business.

She didn't hear back from Noah all weekend. It made her nervous, to say the least. What if he'd already told people?

She'd been checking Jacob's blog every hour on the hour but he'd yet to post anything related to her current condition.

Going to class was just about the absolute last thing she wanted to do at this point in time but she had perfect attendance and couldn't very well tarnish that record now, pregnant or not.

Pushing through her normal routine, she managed to arrive at school a bit early and quickly grabbed her books and other necessary supplies for the day. Truly, she was hoping to avoid all her usual 'fans' today.

No such luck. As she turned to make her way to her history class, she saw Dave Karofsky headed right for her, slushie in one hand, a sick grin plastered all over his face.

She dropped her books lower, subconsciously covering her abdomen and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the icy syrup to slosh in her face.

After a good long moment, she cracked an eye and caught the tail end of Noah Puckerman's conversation with Karofsky, which ended with Noah prying the slushie from the bigger boy's hand and chucking it in the trash.

He turned at that moment and their gazes met. All he offered was a small nod.

She returned the gesture.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.


End file.
